Flight
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: If Hikaru grew wings, Kaoru wondered if he would suddenly fly away… HikaKao oneshot.


Title: Flight  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao

This wasn't something that he did often when he was alone, but Kaoru was on his and Hikaru's laptop, listening to music while playing a computer game.

He didn't understand the lyrics of the song, but whatever they said, it spoke to him. The song was sad, somehow nostalgic, and he could see himself with his brother while listening to it. Hikaru didn't know that he had gotten into a habit of being angst-filled and depressed, though. His older brother had gotten pretty oblivious, it seemed.

He clicked on the paper airplane in the computer game and sent it flying. The game was called Flight. He had the game's happy-go-lucky music muted specifically so that he could listen to Discovery as it looped again and again, further filling him with sorrow and loneliness.

Why did he _do_ this to himself? Why did he intentionally try and find and excuse to be sad when he could be happy if he wanted to. There was plenty of happiness around them, after all.

Kaoru wondered what his brother was thinking, anyway. When Hikaru wanted to, he could be pretty angsty, himself. He was more prone to do that when he was being selfish and stupid, though. Hikaru _never_ told what was wrong with him when he is like that, but Kaoru could always pinpoint the reason. The effect was opposite if _he_ was the sad one, though. He would always tell his brother what was wrong and be comforted. This time, though, he didn't really have any reason for being depressed. He couldn't pinpoint the reason in himself, so he didn't feel like bringing it up, and would lie saying that he was okay.

He wondered if the paper airplane had feelings. How did it feel to leave the ground or the person's hand tossing it? Was it a good feeling? Did it get lonely and think, 'I miss the ground. Why won't that person hold me for longer?'

If Hikaru grew wings, Kaoru wondered if he would suddenly fly away…

The plane landed. He stopped playing, but the music continued, further pushing him into sadness. He felt his eyes welling up with tears, and then he heard his brother enter the kitchen, seeing him on the brink of an overflow.

The older Hitachiin walked over to him, saying nothing, and sat down beside him. He took one of the head phones and put it in his right ear, and leaned on his little brother's shoulder, a way of comforting him.

"Don't lie to me this time and tell me nothing's wrong. You've been brushing it off for a while, but you can't claim allergies when I see you about to cry." He gently touched one of his hands and held it there.

Kaoru felt comforted by Hikaru's touch. He always had ever since they were young. They slept in the same bed, held hands, hugged, held each other close, and would even fall asleep in each other's arms, and would _always_ be there to comfort one another. He placed his other hand on top of Hikaru's and gently squeezed it, happy that he was there for him.

"It's no wonder you're sad when you're listening to this junk…" Hikaru muttered. Kaoru looked at him slowly. Hikaru was looking at the score he had gotten on Flight, probably wondering what the game was, and why he didn't call him to show it to him so that they could take turns playing together. Hikaru sat up and removed the earphone from his ear and Kaoru's, muting the music to try and get Kaoru's mind off of it. "So, what's this supposed to be?" the younger twin was barely listening to him, just looking at his older brother as he spoke. They were close enough… right by each other. He leaned in a little bit and gently pressed his lips to his brother's. Hikaru's eyes widened for a moment in surprise, and he waited for Kaoru to pull away. When he did, the younger said,

"I was playing this game called Flight and listening to that song. I was thinking about us and wondering what my problem was. I didn't know why I was so sad…" he paused. His brother didn't fill the silence. All he did was blink. "But kissing you made me feel a lot better, somehow… it makes me think that you won't fly away…" Hikaru sat there looking at him. Kaoru had a small smile on his face, looking at the screen rather than his twin. He eventually smiled, as well, and laid his head back on his shoulder after he pushed their chairs closer together so that he could be nearer to him.

'It doesn't bother me… after all, we've done everything together. Kissing him doesn't feel or seem as wrong as it should. And if that's what Kaoru wanted to be happy, I guess I don't really mind.'

They switched to a different game, and didn't speak of worries. There weren't really any in the first place.


End file.
